What makes us to be ourselves
by PersianWitch
Summary: AU, university era, no Millefiore in sight and in the future, just three friends and what Christmas presents shopping may change... 10051.
1. Chapter 1 Albino encountered

_**Witch's thoughts:** a rough sketch for a proper 10051. will contain another chapter, maybe third but I'm not sure. to read this, forget about what happened in KHR, it's just university era, no Millefiore and just choosing presents for Christmas..._

_feedback? yes, please^^_

_enjoy!_

* * *

Americans.

Shoichi winced nervously. He had only been in America for four days, two days on the University, and even so, it was enough to make him want to go back home. Standing out too much, concentrating too much attention upon himself even if he didn't want to, had never been a good situation for him to put up with. And the problem was, he couldn't help it.

The lecture about physics was long and boring enough, even without second year PhD students who came in in the middle, just because they got cancelled their previous classes and decided to visit favourite teacher. Shoichi observed them shortly, before going back to his notes, again turning to face the blackboard. In that position, he couldn't have noticed that one of them was watching him with vivid interest from his place in the last row. And that was a shame.

/

The books were hellishly heavy and choose the best moment to slide out from his arms, meaning when he was still on the stairs. What's more, some thick volume of encyclopaedia knocked his feet from under him, so that his knees met painfully with wooden stairs. Shoichi cursed angrily and helplessly.

"Need some help?"

At that voice, Shoichi looked up. A person was looking at him with eyes narrowed in smile, his figure bend with arms supported on his knees. Shoichi blinked. Even for Americans' standards, this guy was kinda weird. White hair that surprisingly looked natural and a violet tattoo under his eye? One didn't see such thing often.

"Hello?" the stranger waved his hand before Shoichi's eyes when the redhead didn't answer. "You alright? Did you hit your head?"

Shoichi didn't know how one could hit his head by falling to his knees, but just in case, he denied. The guy helped him to carry all the books to library again, taking the bigger part of them and leading the way with calm certainty of frequenter in that part of the campus. And Shoichi could only be grateful for such encounter, as he himself again wasn't so sure where exactly he ended up.

The guy was called Byakuran Gesso and Shoichi was strangely sure that it wasn't the first, and most likely not the last meeting with white-haired.

/

"So? How is it going?" blonde girl sipped from her glass and smiled at Shoichi, who slouched on his chair.

"Don't know. America sure is weird."

The girl laughed. "Of course it is. Especially in comparison to Japan, isn't it?"

Shoichi sighed once more, putting his head on the cool surface of the table. Sitting outside the Chemistry department building, in the university's café-garden, he felt unusually drained from energy. Even his science project that he waited impatiently for, couldn't rise up his spirits and his friend saw that very well. She frowned.

"Everything alright, Sho-chan?"

He smiled hearing the nickname she came up with for him. Shaking his head to show her everything was okay, he apologized for his gloomy attitude today, just in time as she jumped from her chair saying she had to go to her lecture. With one hand waving her goodbye, Shoichi fought back a sudden feeling of chill running down his spine.

"You have a beautiful girlfriend, Irie-kun~"

Shoichi jumped on his chair nervously, in the next second wondering why he did so. There was nothing strange in that the other found him here, during the lunch break. He could sit and talk with anyone, couldn't he?

"Gesso-san." He was met with beaming smile of the white-haired and he decided to ignore the comment on the girl. "Shall we go? The lecture is about to start."

"After you, Irie-kun."

/

Sometimes, he wondered how did that happened. It wasn't clear; such thing don't happen harshly, suddenly, instead growing slowly on the bearer to surprise him with its obviousness all of the sudden. It was like that now too; just out of the blue, Shoichi Irie became friends with one of the most popular guys on the University.

And he didn't know, how.

Byakuran Gesso was a son of some influential and prosperous official. Everybody knew him, everybody liked him and everybody wanted to be in his presence. That's why, majority of people envied Shoichi.

"Shoichi-kun let's go somewhere else. This fan club here is annoying."

"But it's your fan club."

Byakuran smiled sweetly at him, not answering and instead of that, pulling him by hand after himself, in search for calmer place. That was another thing that bewildered Shoichi; how easily he let the other into his personal space. He didn't mind when Byakuran was touching him, especially as the other was incredibly clingy and seemed to like to be close to redhead. Ignoring his presence was strangely easy and hard at the same time. Easy in a sense that it didn't disturb Shoichi, no matter if he was studying or eating. Hard… was hard to define as well. Shoichi became self-conscious all of the sudden, after meeting Byakuran. Painfully aware what he was wearing, what he looked like, especially when he forgot to comb his hair before classes…

He tried to explain it.

"I don't get a word you are saying, Sho-chan." The blond girl frowned, playing inattentively with her bracelet. She seemed worried and that wasn't what Shoichi wanted. He quickly tried to cheer her up.

"Well, I don't get it myself, Coby. You know what? Forget it; I think it's nothing important anyway."

Sitting in the café in the shopping mall, Coby and Shoichi were resting after they managed to choose Christmas presents for their families that were left in their country. As a Japanese, they had to make sure the presents would arrive safely before the celebration, because well, one could never know what trouble shipping may encounter. Coby was actually an Italian, but after her parents moved to Japan, she was living for quite a time in Namimori, near Irie's house. Her scholarship in America was just another travel for her, even if it scared Shoichi senseless. Thank god she was in the same University as the one he got assigned to.

"He seems to be quite affectionate towards you, Sho-chan." Coby finished her coffee and started to look for her wallet. When he gave her a startled look, she couldn't help but smile seeing how clueless he was "there are some rumors flying through the campus, you know."

"What kind of rumors?" he asked, suddenly feeling chilly. Not knowing exactly why, Shoichi had a very bad feeling about what she was about to say.

"Nothing specific, don't worry. Just a constant mention about you accompanying Byakuran Gesso in everything." Coby counted the change carefully before she poured the coins onto the table. "Some girls are seriously envious of you, Sho-chan. They say you monopolize their idol."

"That's ridiculous!" he winced, uncomfortably shifting on his chair. "We are just… hanging out. That's all."

Blonde looked at him from under her eyelashes.

"If you say so." Coby stood up, gathering her packages and bag. "I have to run, Sho-chan. See you later!"

After she was gone with hurried clicking of her high-heels, Irie was sitting at the café for a long time, dazedly looking at the crowd moving before his eyes. Before Christmas, malls such as this one, were full of people with their families, as well as decorations and Carols played through the radio. Shoichi wasn't a particular fan of Christmas shopping, but he gave in to Coby and besides, he would have to do it anyway. With her, he had a chance of finishing it quickly, as she didn't like to shop just as him.

Stretching on his chair, he decided it was time to go, when he noticed an old lady watching him with disapproval. As he was quite a sucker in talking with such elder women, Shoichi quickly escaped from the café, by mistake leaving much more money than he should have. Then, walking lazily and aimlessly through the mall, he decided to choose the bus that was departing later and watch the displays a little more. He still didn't have a present for Coby, not to mention a slightest idea, what to give her. She wasn't the same case as his sister, who two months ago sent him a list of what he could give her. In some way, this was easier, even if a little annoying. However, from her side, asked about what she would like, Coby denied a need for such thing as Christmas present for her. And that was what made him upset, as he wanted to give her one.

Shoichi sighed heavily and nearly got a heart attack at the soft whisper in his ear.

"A problem, Shoichi-kun?" Byakuran asked and laughed happily, seeing that his victim twitched nervously catching his ear in defence.

"Byakuran-san! Don't do it!"

"Did Shoichi-kun got scared? Sorry, sorry, I won't do that again~" white-haired put his hands into his leather jacket's pockets, still smiling in a way that most girls in the campus would get weak knees from. And not only girls. Feeling such smile directed at him, Shoichi felt quite unsure as how to behave around Byakuran, so he settled for friendly formality, which allowed him to recover some strength in his own legs.

"Is Shoichi-kun looking for presents?" he combed through his fair hair with nonchalant movement of his well-cared-for hand. Shoichi tried hard not to stare "or should I say… is Shoichi-kun looking for a present for his girlfriend?"

Irie scowled. He didn't know how it happened, but as much as he spent his time with Byakuran and Coby, these two have never actually met and so, the man still thought her to be Shoichi's girlfriend no matter how many times he had it explained to be a completely different case.

"Byakuran-san." Shoichi sighed heavily countless time today. "Coby is a girl and a friend but she is NOT my girlfriend."

"Is that so? I just thought it was the case, as Shoichi-kun was dazed in front of the lingerie shop."

Accompanied with good-natured laughter, Irie looked behind himself just to find out that yes, he really was sleepwalking in front of the boutique with high-class women underwear. Feeling that his cheeks were hot with embarrassed blush, he stomped away into next alley, with chuckling Byakuran tailing after him.

Next hour was spent by the two of them on visiting various shops, in wonder what it would be that Coby would like to receive. After revealing his problem to Byakuran, Shoichi felt a little better, seeing that even such a women's man like him had difficulty with choosing the gift. What's more, he was quite grateful for that unexpected help, as Gesso seemed to know very well, what girls preferred. Like, right now, gathering a pile of various accessories in all colours and sizes just to dump it on Shoichi with impish grin.

Sometime during the shopping, Shoichi stopped to notice when Byakuran's hand touched his or when his arm drew him closer. It felt natural; one time, when Irie got careless and nearly fell on an elder lady on the escalator, Byakuran was the one who defended him.

"What are you doing, young man!"

"Oh my, did we hurt you? We are terribly sorry, ma'am. This won't happen again, I promise." Byakuran caught Shoichi by the waist preventing him from falling down along with all his bags. Bowing to the fuming old woman, the man didn't let go of his redhead, hugging him closer instead, as if afraid he would run away. After they got away thanks to Byakuran's always sunny smile, Irie felt it to be appropriate to remind the other about what situation they were in.

"Byakuran-san…"he said, as the man didn't change his grip and seemed to be deep in thought "you don't have to hold me now, she is gone."

White-haired's reaction surprised him; Byakuran twitched as if startled and looked apologetically at his 'prisoner'.

"Sorry, sorry, Shoichi-kun. I got carried away~." Slowly, his hand left Shoichi's waist. For a moment, it felt as if Byakuran didn't exactly want to let him go, but after a second, the moment was gone and the man was again cheerfully babbling where they could go next.

Feeling tired, but at the same time having incredible fun, Shoichi didn't count which shop in row was it. However, he quickly sobered, when looked at prices of even the plainer of the t-shirts. He wanted to go out, just to get out of such a place when he felt terribly bad for his messy hair and yesterday's clothes, before one thing caught his attention.

A hair ribbon. It wasn't flashy or glittering with false diamonds like other girls from the University would like, but it was quite… nice. Or as much as a guy could say. Telling himself that it's just to see the price, Shoichi touched shyly the accessory, with pleasure feeling the silk-like fabric. The greenness of it changed a little under his touch, becoming fairer and a little shiny.

"Shoichi-kun has a good eye." He heard from behind himself, when with sudden and unexplained guilt he turned to his companion. Before he could start an awkward conversation that they should go out, that he didn't have money for such a fancy thing, Byakuran was already at the cash point, with his usual pretty self charming the clerk. Coming back with an elegant package, he didn't give Shoichi a chance to complain, already grabbing a necktie and wrapping it around the other's neck, just to pull on it playfully. Redhead had to draw in a deeper breath not to get suffocated and before he composed himself, Byakuran was paying for the tie as well.

"Shoichi-kun's girl deserve to have such a thing." he said to redhead's protests with sweet smile.

"Coby isn't…!" Shoichi resigned from explaining it once more, sighing "Alright, but it's still too much for me to afford. Not to mention this." He added, pointing at the tie hanging around his neck. It was emerald, from deliciously soft material and had the same price as his laptop. Even touching it made Shoichi shiver from high-classness of the product, but Byakuran just laughed, smiling broadly.

"It's _yours_ Christmas present, Shoichi-kun." He said making the other stop in bewilderment. "As it matches the colours of your eyes."

Feeling a mad blush overtaking his face so much that it mixed with his messy hair, Shoichi didn't say anything to such a confession.

What could he?

/

This year, Shoichi decided not to go home for Christmas. Coby was staying as well, as her parents were working and wouldn't be able to meet with her at all, so he would just join her.

To be honest, he didn't quite understand the idea of 'family celebrating'. His parents and sister had their own image of such event and he was afraid that his didn't match their expectations. Justifying himself with his upcoming exam session as a reason for not coming home, for the first time in his life he could do what he wanted with two free days of Christmas.

First of all, he was forced to help Coby in dinner preparation, as she wanted to invite some friends and spend the evening with them. Even though he wished for a quiet time with just the two of them as it happened in the past, Shoichi enthusiastically agreed. It was just an evening and she seemed quite happy with it, busying herself with food, utensils, table, Christmas tree, tablecloth and such things. No point in spoiling her fun.

"Sho-chan, is that you?" Coby shouted from the kitchen, hearing that the door clicked again, after she sent him to the nearby store. However, when she didn't get an answer, Coby left the knife on the table and put her head into the room. "Sho-chan?"

Seeing that he was curled up on the sofa, still in his jacket and heavy boots, she ran to him, worried.

"Sho-chan? Are you ill? What happened?"

Rising his head with effort, he looked at her. Coby blinked, seeing how miserable he was.

"I met Byakuran-san." He whispered finally. Sitting down on the floor, as it didn't seem that they would be changing the place soon, Coby put aside some stray bangs from his face. "He invited me to some party after Christmas."

"Isn't that a good thing?" she asked carefully. He certainly didn't react as if it was. "I remember you were talking a lot of fun things about that guy. He is your friend, right?"

A moan was the only answer she got. Frowning, Coby made a note to herself to actually check on the Gesso guy in her free time, just to forget about it completely, busy with reanimating Sho-chan. By the time she got him out of his winter clothes, unmoving like a doll, the boy was already waiting for her to put the coat down, to grab her and hug. Feeling him trembling, Coby promised Byakuran a lot of unpleasant things if he had in any way hurt Sho-chan. Fortunately, it wasn't necessary.

"… I-I just don't get it… what does he want from m-me… why me… is it normal..? Coby, am I abnormal…?" he sniffed somewhere under her elbow, face hidden in her apron. The girl sighed.

"Of course you are abnormal, Sho-chan." He looked up at her, startled why she was giggling like a maniac. "You love computers more than anything else, to talk to you I have to cut your earphones off from the power, you habitually forget your ID card and cash, but never a textbook from physics… not to mention that you get lost every single time you go to the library! And you ask me if you are normal?"

"Very funny." He said, letting her go and sitting cross-legged on the floor. Coby laughed for a moment more, before she wiped her tears and hugged him, offended, again.

"It's not funny, Sho-chan, but it's what makes that you are you. We all have things we are not exactly proud of, but that doesn't mean we are abnormal, you know?"

"I know!" he burst out, roughly knocking off her arms and standing up, just to ruffle his already messy hair and march nervously through the room. "But what the hell should I do with Gesso?"

Coby sat in the proper seiza on the floor, her hands nicely folded on her knees. She shook her head disapprovingly.

"You have a bad temper, Sho-chan." She said with gentle reproach that made him lose a little of his aggressiveness. "What to do with Gesso-san? Why not try him out?"

Shoichi turned to her in surprise, stopping with his hands in his hair.

"You can't be serious, Coby! He is a guy, just like me!"

"I noticed." She snorted with a small smile. "Listen, Sho-chan. I know you like to spend your time with him. And don't deny it, I just know." She added quickly when he wanted to interrupt her. "Besides, it's just a party. He didn't ask you for a date, did he?"

Shoichi shook his head that no, he didn't.

"See? Maybe he too want to just hang out with you? Try it out, that's what I advise you." Saying this, she stood up slowly and directed her steps to the kitchen again. Silence answered her; turning around she could see that Shoichi was standing in the middle of the room, deep in thought. Laughing mentally, she quietly retreated to the kitchen, back to chopping the vegetables. If Sho-chan needed the time, she would gladly give it to him.

* * *

_Witch again: Coby is my OC, in the proper KHR world her role is much more bloody than here, but for now she is a Chemistry student, lived in Namimori near Irie. _


	2. Chapter 2 Shochan and Coby

_**Witch's thoughts:** okay, I lied. it will have three chapters, not two, as the scenes I was writing got sooo looong... sorry about that ;/ however, my calendar says it's 14th now (depending on the timezone) and that means: happy St. Valentine's Day! don't know if it actually is a good chapter to post to celebrate, but oh well^^ _

_I'd like to thank Kirtash8 and xXxLoveLessVampirexXx for reviewing! you guys made my day, I didn't thought that someone would actually like this story enough to leave a comment. thank you very much again:)! also, I thank all that put this story on alert. I'll try to finish it as soon as possible, promise._

_now, enjoy! feedback is love!_

* * *

Coby sneezed and started coughing so much that Shoichi had to bring her a glass of water to drink.

"Maybe I will just stay with you." He said for a countless time today, adjusting the blanket on her bed. The girl snorted.

"Like hell you will!" she yelled, irritated by his overprotectiveness. "Sho-chan, it's just a cold! And besides, you are going out tonight."

They were arguing about that for more than two days now and she had enough of it for the time being. Even though his looking after her was helplessly cute.

"I'm not sure I should." Shoichi sighed yet again, taking now empty glass from her hand and sitting in the leg of her bed. She rolled her eyes at him.

"If you don't, how should _I_ know? Look, make up your mind, would you? In one minute you say you're going, in another that you're not! You're worse than me sometimes, Sho-chan!"

"It's not that easy!" he answered, burying his hands in his hair, combing through it with desperation. Feeling that they were getting at it yet again, Coby resigned from being reprimanding, trying to light his spirits instead. Changing her position on the bed, she forced him to lie with her, with sure movements taking his hands and putting them around herself.

"You know that normally it would be very ambiguous situation, don't you?" he asked, a little calmer, feeling her small hands stroking his back in soothing circles. The only answer was a giggle that made her tremble and Shoichi had to laugh too, as her hair was tickling his nose.

Yesterday, the two of them had fiery snow fight and as a result, Coby was bedridden with an awful flu, high temperature making her weak and not very conscious during the day. In the evening however, she regained a little of her usual wit and the problem about party with Gesso resurfaced from under other worries Sho-chan was storing in his head.

When the time came to start preparing, they still weren't agreed as for what to do.

"You can always say I called and asked you to stay with me." Coby said, when he was wondering how to make Byakuran leave him alone. "but that doesn't mean you shouldn't go. Maybe it will be fun?"

Shoichi just nodded, wallowing in self-doubts on the nearby armchair. Even though he had the clothes to change in with himself when he came to see her, he was still as messy as ever. Working on some game, he said. Oh well, that didn't mean she couldn't take care of him, as a woman should do with a man.

"Don't move yet, Sho-chan!" she yelled. He obediently stilled.

"Listen Coby, I'm not sure…" Shoichi began, squirming uncomfortably on his chair, but she cut him off.

"No more of that, Sho-chan. You're going and _basta_." She said, combing his unruly hair with so many strange brushes, that he wasn't aware that existed for hair!

When Byakuran gave Shoichi a call that he was waiting outside the dorms, Coby had to force her redhead into his jacket and push outside, just in the door reminding him that if he didn't like it, he always could give her a call and come back. As he looked a little relieved, remembering that, she gave him a kiss on the cheek and closed the door behind him quickly. She noticed some guy coming closer on the corridor and she wasn't even dressed properly.

Listening to their greeting, Byakuran's enthusiastic and Sho-chan's a little shaky, through the barrier of the door, Coby laughed quietly to herself. Feeling a little dizzy from fever again, she took from her dressing-gown's pocket Shoichi's cell phone and threw it up in the air, with mischievous grin.

"You can always call, Sho-chan." Catching it, she went back to bed.

But she couldn't know, how much trouble that little prank caused.

/

Byakuran ran through the corridors of the dorms, trying to remember where had he met Shoichi some hours ago today. He was quite sure it was somewhere around here, but all doors looked the same and he didn't remember the number of the proper room. Being so focused on his Shoichi, he didn't notice anything else and only the fact that he lost redhead now, was the reason he was going desperately around, looking for him.

At this hour, there was no one to ask, no one to talk to and Byakuran cursed mentally. Between the Christmas and the New Year's, the dorms were nearly empty, especially the part the international students, like Shoichi, lived in. But, it should be somewhere around here…

Panting from running, he tried knocking the door in the middle, but there was no answer. Supporting his hands on his knees, he was thinking in slight panic what to do now, in his mind going through all places Shoichi could be in, when he heard some soft rustling behind the door he had just knocked on. In the same moment he quickly straighten up, the door opened.

Seeing some blonde girl in a dressing-gown, Byakuran nearly jumped and kissed her in grateful attempt. She looked as if she had just woke up, what wasn't so strange on 2 am, but she might have known something…

"Forgive me for interrupting your sleep, miss." He said, beaming his characteristic smile at her.

"Did something happen?" she asked, yawning, at the same time finishing tying her robe in the middle. Having achieved that, she leaned on the frame of the open door and watched him lazily. That pose, that wavy, fair hair and her elegant voice, everything rang a bell in Byakuran's worried mind, even if he still didn't know about what.

The girl raised her hand to stifle another yawn.

"Are you by any chance, Byakuran Gesso?" she asked, startling him. He was aware that whole campus knew who he was, but he had never thought his fame would help him in such situation. More so not with unknown female student…

A glint of silver on her wrist made his mind click in recall.

"And you are Shoichi-kun's gir-, I mean, friend?" when she nodded, he didn't let her say anything, right away jumping on the chance "do you know where he is now?"

The girl blinked in surprise. "I thought he was supposed to be with you, Gesso-san."

Byakuran moaned inwardly hearing such an answer, but he kept the smile on his face. The girl looked sick, ah yes, it seemed that Shoichi said something about her being not well…

"We were together but I somehow made him upset and he ran off somewhere." He said with a sigh, hanging his head low in repentance. Scratching on his nape, he laughed quietly, as if embarrassed that he involved her in some private issues of him and Shoichi.

"What did you do?" the girl's voice made him twitch in surprise. Looking quickly up, he was amazed, how much she changed in a blink of an eye. She was no more lazily leaning on the frame, she straightened up, her eyes were narrowed and watched him with suspicion. Her voice was sharp, without any traces of previous sleepiness.

"I said something he misunderstood and that…"

"What did you do, Gesso-san?" the girl didn't let him end his sentence, uncrossing her hands. He didn't know why, but it somehow made him shiver.

Not knowing exactly why, he stepped closer to her and, whispering with broken voice, he confessed everything that changed a pleasant evening into messed up race of guilt. The girl didn't laugh or ask for more as he expected her to; she was just nodding from time to time, as if her worst suspicions were met. Surprisingly enough, he felt better after doing that, even if she was still looking at him with that strict expression of a teacher in her eyes.

"So please, if you see him, tell him I'd like to talk with him. To explain myself." He finished miserably. Looking at him must have been quite suggestive how sincere he was, because she finally relaxed, her features not so sharp anymore.

"I will. If he wants to talk with you, that is."

"Thank you. It was a pleasure to finally meet you…" with a surprise, Byakuran realized that he didn't remember her name. Quite sure that Shoichi mentioned it more than once, he thought it would come to him when he wanted to address her, but even so there was nothing, darkness, emptiness!

"Coby." The girl smiled faintly, seeing his distress. It seemed to amuse her, not offend and Byakuran sighed with relief in his mind. Nodding politely he turned on his heels to walk away, when another thought hit him and he looked back at the girl again.

"Excuse me, but from what name is…"

"It seems that I haven't introduced myself properly yet" she smiled with some irony, but her eyes were gentle now "I'm Cobra Cavallone. It's nice to meet you, signore Byakuran Gesso."

Turning around and leaving stunned man outside, she closed the door behind herself as an undisputable goodbye. She stayed there for a minute, waiting for the sound of his steps to fade, before sighing heavily and walking hesitantly to the kitchen. Coby prepared the tea; going in the room with the cups, she turned on the light and sat by the table. She sighed again.

"He is gone. You may come out now."

Shoichi peeked outside the blanket he was covered with, finally getting his head out of the safe hideout of under the duvet. His face was pale, contracted and wet from tears.

"That's what I get for trying to be a normal guy" he said, his voice thick and irritated, when he violently wiped the tears off of his face with his arm, his glasses long gone in the layers of blanket. Coby looked at him tiredly, supporting her head on her hand. She waited.

"I wonder why did I even consider going ANYWHERE with him! As much as a womanizer as he is, what I was there for? For him to win the bet, who cares about me!"

"Sho-chan, you are not making sense." Coby reminded him gently, handing over a cup with steaming tea. The boy ignored her and went on.

"It was all set up! I should have known, it was too good to be true… but even so, I don't get it!" Shoichi messed his already messy hair even more, ruffling through the strands with both hands, his tea cup between his knees, forgotten. "Why was he so nice to me… ow, ow, ow, my stomach hurts…"

Coby looked at him with raised eyebrow, staying still even though every tear that angered Sho-chan shed, made her heart grieve. Finally, not being able to bear it, she sat on the bed near him, hugging him closely and letting him wet her pyjamas and dressing-gown as much as he wanted. Knowing full well that the crying will end eventually and rather quickly, Coby was already preparing for mad Sho-chan, a state that seemed quite impossible for those who didn't know Sho-chan enough. But she did and she did well.

But nothing like that happened. The tears ceased, but Shoichi didn't move from Coby's arms, staying still and quiet for such a long time she thought he fell asleep. Hearing finally his voice, suddenly very cool and matter-of-fact, made her shiver from its strangeness…

/

Shoichi was tired. His head hurt, the music was too loud and thumping like a group of elephants on the savannah, making his heart go wild with every change of the DJ. After they got here, Byakuran got immediately sucked into the crowd, greeting everyone and with everyone at the same time. The villa that party was organised in, was a property of one of Gesso's friends and it was situated near the University's campus; it was the reason why Shoichi agreed so easily to take part in the event. The thought that in any moment he could go out and join Coby, was strangely reassuring.

Looking miserably into the glass he was holding, Shoichi wondered what was that that he had just drank. The glass was empty now, however, it still smelled with something sweet. He couldn't believe anything non-alcoholic like a juice to be on such a party, so he decided it must have been one of those colourful drinks that were being distributed on small tables, scattered all over the place. Shoichi clicked his tongue; it didn't taste half bad. Maybe he should take another one? Nah, maybe not. It was late after midnight and he thought it to be the best time to leave unnoticed.

He turned around to find his way through dancing crowd, when the world swirled in a mini-typhoon of colours. Whoa! What WAS in that drink? He didn't know he got _that_ drunk in such a short amount of time! Shoichi felt that his knees went weak all of the sudden and he had a strong urge to get a breath of a fresh air, so strong that even if stumbling and tripping, he directed his unsure steps to the balcony entrance in the next room.

It was the end of the December, the weather was cold and snowy and yet, he felt incredibly good, standing outside in his short-sleeved t-shirt of 'animal tamer', when wind was going through his hair. The stuffiness of rooms was overwhelming him and any minute more there and he would go insane. Sniffing the air that smelled like rain and smoke, Shoichi ignored a soft rustling from behind him.

"You will catch a cold, Shoichi-kun." He heard a gentle voice in his ear, along with a fuzzy softness of his own jacket falling on his trembling shoulders. He didn't notice he was so cold, but right now, he was too drunk to actually care. A snowflake fell on his nose and Shoich made a cross-eye to see how it melted on his skin.

"There is something calming in winter, don't you think Byakuran-san?" he asked, out of the blue, but albino didn't seem to be much concerned about that.

"After such a party, everything is calming, Shoichi-kun." He answered, pointing behind himself. Supporting himself on the balustrade, he started to play with buttons of redhead's hood.

Not knowing what the other meant, Shoichi leaned with his back on the balustrade as well, looking up and closing his eyes when snowflakes were falling straight into his eyes even despite his glasses. He felt a chill running down his spine, so he tightened his jacket, hiding his naked arms in the sleeves. Only when the warmth of another body drew near, did he twitch.

"Are you cold, Shoichi-kun?" merely a whisper, but made Shoichi shiver, when Byakuran's warm breath fanned his face. It smelled pleasantly of some alcohol and apples, meaning that Gesso was at least as drunk as he was… don't knowing why, that thought made him laugh.

He tried to turn around, but he discovered he couldn't. Byakuran's arms were restricting him from both sides, supported on the balustrade, imprisoning him in the cage made of Italian's body. Not that he minded, that seemed funny enough too and was funny until he looked up, straight into the other's eyes.

The music was drumming in his ears, but his heart was jumping no more. Instead, it froze for a moment, a moment that lasted eternity when a pair of violet eyes captured his. He didn't even know if he was breathing during that time, probably not, judging from the way he had to draw in a breath when Byakuran lowered his face, to hide it in the crook of Shoichi's neck.

"Shoichi-kun…" he felt Byakuran's lips on his neck, not exactly touching, but still quite _there _and he started to panic. Not knowing what to do, to push him away or to pull closer, Shoichi did neither. Just stayed still in confused, shy silence.

"Shoichi-kun…" again! That whisper, that provoking voice calling his name! Byakuran's nose touched his neck and a place behind his ear, as if searching for something, the touch so light like butterfly's wings… and music, music drumming again…!

"Sho-chan…" Byakuran's lips were warm and gentle, when he caressed Shoichi's own. Unconsciously, redhead surrendered to the feeling, clenching his hands on Byakuran's jacket not to fall down, this way only pulling him closer and closer still. It somehow felt right; after all that time, after wanting, missing, feeling something strange, it felt like salvation, like resolution to all his problems…

Byakuran tasted like whisky with apple juice.

When the kiss ended, Shoichi hid his burning face in the other's jacket, feeling suddenly very unsure and confused. The panic was rising in him again fast, but before he decided if he should run away or disappear for the rest of his life, Byakuran hugged him closer and tighter.

"Sho-chan, Sho-chan, Sho-chan…" he chanted like a mantra, with so much warmth in his voice that Shoichi shivered. It was a strange feeling, being called in such a way that no one other than Cobra did until now. He sighed mentally. They both hated their names; hers was causing bad connotations and his was lame, according to Shoichi himself. So then, while still kids and friends, they created a nicknames, promising to call each other like that. Sho-chan and Coby.

Byakuran kissed his forehead, singing his name over and over, then moved to his cheek and down again, to taste his lips…

"Hey, look at that! Gesso is snogging his new victim!"

"Woohoo, who would have thought it will be that fast? The last one was two days ago, wasn't she…"

"And hey, it's that redhead from Physics…!"

Byakuran turned half-around, growling at the people standing there to shut the fuck up and leave them alone, but Shoichi tensed in his arms. He heard the others clearly and the conclusion was persistently fighting its way through his clouded mind. Having reached his brain, it yelled so loud and straight-forward, that Shoichi had to hug his head with his arms, for it not to explode.

"Sho-chan? You alright?" the voice from above him made him stand up straight and threw the person away as far as he could. The drumming of the music made his heart speed up, adrenaline rushing through his veins, screaming: _'run! run, damnit!'_.

"Don't fucking touch me." He barked, not caring how hurt Byakuran looked, now seeing how deceptive his looks were. Not looking back, he walked fast to the exit, stumbling only once and even that only because of the crowd. He knew that Byakuran was shouting after him to wait, but he didn't want to hear that. Actually running, once he got outside, Shoichi couldn't see clearly in the rain that was falling down… rain? No, he was crying…

Cursing for his eyes that made him look like a heartbroken teenage girl, Shoichi started to sob even more, taking all short-cuts he was aware of, to get to the dorms as fast as possible. Somewhere along the way, he must have lost Byakuran, because he couldn't hear anything like steps behind him anymore, but he didn't care. Now, the only thing that he had in mind was to get to Coby and yell so much that he would wake up the whole campus.

His stomach started to hurt.

/

The Christmas break was over and the dorms were again full of people, coming back from their homes. The campus yet again was filled with students of all specializations and fields, making it loud, lively and simply, calmingly familiar.

Even so, Byakuran was in vain waiting for Shoichi to appear.

He was leaning on the pillar at the entrance of the Physics and Astronomy Department, waiting for… he actually didn't know what or who for. That blonde girl didn't contact him and didn't even answer when he called her. Not that he expected her to, but still, it was somehow annoying. Sighing, he decided it was a high time for him to get going if he wants to make it on time for the other half of the lecture that he actually escaped from, but when he turned around just to go into different corridor, he was stopped in his tracks.

The blonde from that day, _Coby was it?,_ stood before him, with her fair head cocked to the side. She looked quite pretty in her fine linen blouse and long skirt in colours of the earth and Byakuran noticed with pleasure that all guys present in the hall were looking at the both of them; at him with envy and at her with interest. He watched her with his usual happy-go-lucky smile, when another feature of her looks made him twitch.

Oh fuck. A hair ribbon.

The one Shoichi gave her for Christmas.

"I think you want to invite me for a coffee, seniore Gesso." He heard her saying, her voice low, but clear and proud. Byakuran blinked.

"I do?"

"Of course." She looked at him with these sharp, green eyes of a mermaid.

"What for, signorina Cavallone?" he asked, interested against himself. Coby looked at him with a raised eyebrow.

"We have to talk." She answered, turning on her heels and going straight to the café, not once looking behind to check if he was following her. Byakuran felt a shiver running down his spine; it seemed that even if he missed one lecture, he was going to get another one. And this seemed to be far more important than philosophy of Aristotle that he escaped from.

* * *

_**Witch again:** I forgot to mention, CHAPTER UNBETAED. just like the previous one actually;/_

_anyway, I have a bad feeling that I made Shoichi behave too much like a woman here... but oh well^^ happens._

_ah that's right, before anyone points this out, Cobra and Byakuran are Italian, remember?;)_


	3. Chapter 3 Various experiences

_**Witch's thoughts:** hello there. I'm very, very sorry for the delay, but some things happened and I couldn't finish this chapter. even now, it didn't turn out as I wanted it to, but will have to stay this way until I feel like rewriting it..._

_I'd like to thank xXxLoveLessVampirexXx for reviewing! it made my day seeing that you liked the way I handled my characters:) and many thanks to everyone that added this story to alerts and faviourities!_

_now, the last part of the story. unbetaed as two previous ones, unfortunately. anyone willing to beta my KHR stories? _

_comments are much appreciated!_

_enjoy!_

* * *

They both knew that they were causing commotion.

Two of the most famous students in the University were spotted while drinking coffee together and gossips started to flow through the campus even before Coby finished her cup, caffeine addict as she was. Byakuran restricted himself to some juice and didn't even wet his lips with it.

"You don't want to tell me something?" Coby asked in beautiful, pure Italian. The man sat across her seemed to be deep in thought, before he slowly raised his head to look her in the eye.

"Should I, signorina Cavallone?" Smiling at her, Byakuran's eyes were strangely harsh. Coby snorted.

"Signore Gesso." She said, her voice no longer firm, but now soft and pleading. "You made Sho-chan miserable. I want to know why. And yes, it's my business. "she added, when he tried to interrupt her. "Because I can make him meet with you or not, according to your answer."

Byakuran stared at her, an unpleasant response right on his lips, despite polite and cheerful smile. And the point was, Coby knew about that and she observed Gesso nearly as much as he did with her. Then, he surrendered, smiling cheerfully, his expression calm, polite and totally fake.

"Alright. But you will help me."

Seeing that she wanted to voice her objections, Byakuran ordered her another coffee and placed a plate with marshmallows closer to himself. Then, he sighed.

"Shoichi is helpless, clumsy, unsure of himself and shy" he started, staring into the distance while supporting his chin on his hand. From the corner of his eye he saw that Coby didn't even try to protest to any of these, but instead she waited for him to continue "but at the same time smart, observant, caring and pleasant to be with… honestly, I don't know how it happened, but… well. Enough to say that I fell in love with Sho-chan." He finished as abruptly as cheerfully, giving her his usual broad smile. But the girl across him didn't seem in any way bewildered, impressed or moved. She just looked at him, her expression suggesting anyone who didn't know Italian that they were talking about some simple, normal matters.

"The party." Even if Coby looked pretty, this one word sounded like a thunder from suddenly gathered dark clouds. Byakuran involuntarily flinched, but masked it with leaning back on the chair and taking relaxed pose.

"That's a longer story…"

/

Following days, weeks and months were hard to bear. Not only because of course stuff, because that was the smallest of his problems. No, Shoichi was quite at ease with his studies. What was making him shiver then?

A certain second year PhD, albino student.

Accidents from that party made him miserable, but also a little angry at himself. He shouldn't have believed such a sweet-talker like Byakuran Gesso, a man that could have any girl in the campus without much effort. Wasn't it obvious that something had been fishy in his sudden interest in redhead that aside the colour of his hair didn't stand out in any way? And he was a boy, above it all. How could he think that Byakuran would be interested in him in any way other than a solution to win some bet or something? It should happen, make him clever and pass as the events usually did, not even making Shoichi remember them. But no; this one hurt too much, too much emotion built up even though three months have passed. And no matter how he looked at it, he always felt like hiding to the end of his life for no one to see.

Shoichi squirmed on chair by his laptop, the feeling of being betrayed and rejected washing over him once again, when he remembered the night he escaped Byakuran. It made his hairs stand up giving him goose bumps and involuntarily, he hugged his arms around himself, closing his eyes and keeping them shut. Such moments were kind of frequent, he caught himself actually thinking about Gesso more and more, as he was meeting his in the campus quite often now. However, when the moment was gone, Shoichi relaxed, sighed and opened his eyes, only to see that his glasses slid to the end of his nose.

"You alright, Sho-chan?"

Shoichi turned quickly around in his chair, when the voice startled him. Coby looked at him, worried, putting the tray with tea on the desk near the keyboard. He tried his best to fake a smile.

"I'm okay, Coby. It's just a little chilly here, but hey!, you know that I made it through the problem I told you about? The one about the settings in Choice…"

He knew that his babbling didn't fool her, but couldn't see her anxious face as she was standing behind his back. It was better this way. This way, he didn't have to explain anything to her, didn't have to make her more worried than she already was. Besides, this way he could focus on the game even more.

Coby closed quietly door behind herself. Listening to soft tapping of keys, she stood there for a while, in the dark corridor, unmoving. And it was a good thing that Shoichi didn't see her then, because determination in her eyes would make him feel even worse than he already did.

/

"_You think it will work?"_

"_It has to work. Any other ideas?"_

"_Well… not really. But Cavallone-saaaan~…"_

"_Just Coby is okay. Now, hold onto it, I'm not sure if this should go into this socket…"_

"_You sure like to sing… but, why on juwenalia?"_

"_Let's say it's the only event Sho-chan would let himself be forced onto, okay?"_

"_Coby-chan, your smile is scary~"_

/

Shoichi was standing in the shadows of the scene hesitantly. Being left alone on such an event painfully made him remember that there were people that he didn't want meet. He felt unpleasantly visible even in the crowd, so he quickly located a corner between some pillars and tables that seemed safe.

The fact that some people from his year tried to stop him and have a talk didn't improve his mood. Not at all.

If it wasn't for Coby, who announced she would be performing, Shoichi would be securely tucked between his laptop and newest pile of books he managed to get from the second-hand bookshop. Now however, he had to stay where he was, in room full of students babbling cheerfully and mindlessly, drinking beer and socialising, what made Shoichi gain a massive headache. Better it be worth it, he thought at the same time knowing that it would be. It was Coby, all in all.

Even though if he didn't understand, why she wanted him to be with the rest of the people, when he could observe her whole performance from behind the slips.

"_Dear fellow students!"_ the presenter stepped onto the scene, thanks to the microphone enhanced voice taking over the buzzing in the room. Shoichi didn't listen to him at all; he was more than sure that he will announce Coby, as she told him to be here now, knowing full well he didn't like crowds. Sighing, he looked around, not having anything more productive to do and tensed, when with a corner of his eye, he noticed something white to his right.

"… _and who cares anyway! Welcome her and enjoy the show!"_

At first, Shoichi thought that some mistake was made, as the girl entering the stage was NOT Coby, or at least she didn't look like her, when he saw her last time, in the slips. But soon, he understood his error; his friend was wearing heavy make-up that made her look like a total opposition to herself: her hair was black, face white with something like face powder and her lips were blood-red. She was also dressed in that three colours, stylists made her look like a proper and very elegant gothic vamp or vampire. And Shoichi didn't like it at all.

Not that he could say anything. Coby was very secretive about her performance and he didn't even know what she would be singing. Saying that it was a surprise, she was always dismissing his questions about anything about the concert. And she practiced a lot too; so much that he actually wasn't seeing her so often anymore. It made him feel a bit lonely, but thanks to the time he would usually spend with Coby and now had free, he was nearly finished with the Choice. And that was what lightened his mood a little, every time he thought about it.

The lights were dimmed when Coby walked slowly to the microphone in the front of the stage. She was wearing heavy, black buskin shoes that made her look even taller than she already was. Her sharp eyes, green, beautiful eyes of a mermaid scanned the crowd with strange coolness, but when she noticed him, her expression softened. Small smile appeared on heavily coloured lips, just to get hidden behind the microphone.

The first times of the music were played and even before Shoichi managed to wince, as he didn't like that kind of music, Coby started to sing.

_You're so hypnotizing_

_Could you be the devil_

_Could you be an angel_

_Your touch magnetizing_

_Feels like I am floating_

_Leaves my body glowing_

Her voice a little breathless, her hands clasped surely on the stand, she swayed a little in the time with music, but her eyes seemed to be focused on one point only in the crowd. Curious, Shoichi looked to his right, but all he could see were people dancing, hugging and swaying in dance-like movement. Everybody seemed hypnotized by Coby's voice and Shoichi wasn't surprised by that, he always was listening to her with pleasure, even if in different repertoire…

Damn!

Byakuran was the only figure that was not moving in the especially cheerful group of people. Dressed in white, his whole body was glowing in the stroboscopic light. Shoichi winced violently and even made a few steps forward in escape attempt, when his mind kicked in with observation, that Gesso didn't notice him at all. He was standing in between dancing people, looking at the stage with attention. Quickly looking back at Coby, Shoichi's eyes went wide with realization.

_They say be afraid_

_You're not like the others_

_Futuristic lover_

_Different DNA_

_They don't understand you_

Their lips were moving in time, simultaneously, with the same words, pauses and breaths. It seemed as if Byakuran was performing as well, knowing lyrics so well and so well knowing what the singer would do. Shoichi felt a cool shiver running down his spine, when he understood what did it mean. It was Gesso that Coby trained her singing with. His beloved, only friend lied to him.

Observing Byakuran, he couldn't not notice how the lights made him look like an angel, his hair and clothes giving off an aura in the overwhelming darkness of the hall.

_Your from a whole other world_

_A different dimension_

_You open my eyes_

_And I'm ready to go_

_Lead me into the light_

Coby's voice became softer and much warmer, when against lyrics she closed her eyes. They matched each other; Byakuran white but traitorous and she black, but honest. At least Shoichi thought so, because right now he knew that he was cheated into coming here. What he didn't know was, what for they tricked him and it made him a little unsure. Out of the blue, he felt his eyes sting, when an especially strong reflector lighted for a second straight on him and he had to look down, to wipe a tear.

_Kiss me, ki-ki-kiss me_

_Infect me with your love and_

_Fill me with your poison_

When the chorus exploded in the music, Shoichi found himself dumbfounded, stunned in his place by predatory stare that Coby directed at him, suddenly opening her eyes, heavily featured with dark kohl. Without blinking too much, she sang with deep, low and dangerous voice that made not obeying impossible. Shoichi was well aware that Coby could generate such tone from herself, but she hadn't use this ability of hers in such a long time, that he forgot how imperious she could be. Not able to bear it, he turned away his eyes.

_Take me, ta-ta-take me_

_Wanna be a victim_

_Ready for abduction_

Byakuran too was looking directly at him, still unmoving in the swaying crowd, making an impression of being completely isolated from the others. He still sang along with Coby, but right now his eyes were focused on Shoichi and on him only.

_Boy, you're an alien_

_Your touch are foreign_

_It's supernatural_

_Extraterrestrial_

The white figure made a step forward and Shoichi felt himself panic with fear. He wasn't prepared for this, he was avoiding Byakuran not because he was angry anymore, but simply because he was not sure what to do when he actually met him. Now, was especially not the best time for talking, in the center of undulating crowd that danced and socialized in time with Coby singing. Under these two intensive stares Shoichi felt that his legs start to back off not discussing it with his mind first.

In no time Byakuran was beside him, catching his arm when he stumbled and nearly fell under the feet of dancing people. Being held securely by a white angel with black heart, Shoichi knew that any second more and he would surely either do something stupid or escape with loud and compromising yelling. He must have looked like a scared little animal, because Byakuran smiled with his usual one-hundred-watt smile.

_Kiss me, ki-ki-kiss me_

_Infect me with your love and_

_Fill me with your poison_

His lips were as warm and gentle as he remembered them, but this time they tasted like something sweet, reassuringly non-alcoholic. When his stupid body was melting under the kiss, Shoichi's mind listened to Coby's voice, feeling strangely motivated to just stand and allow being kissed. Her dominating tone penetrated all his defences, leaving him vulnerable and susceptible to influences. Such as Byakuran's.

_There is this transcendental_

_On another level_

_Boy, you're my lucky star_

_I wanna walk on your wave length_

_And be there when you vibrate_

_For you I'll risk it all_

_All_

During the quieter moment, when Coby was singing with unfit for her, high-pitched voice, Shoichi slowly opened his eyes that he didn't noticed he closed at all. Byakuran's face was only inches away from his, but instead of anticipated tensing of his muscles, Shoichi blinked, seeing that the other was not singing along now. He mouthed some words, as the music was still too loud for talking, but he chanted some phrase over and over. His violet eyes were caressingly watching Shoichi's expressions, when the man was holding his beloved redhead in his arms, repeating and waiting for understanding.

"_Please, forgive me. I love you." _

Shoichi gritted his teeth, suddenly feeling cold. When he went rigid in Byakuran's arms, the man narrowed his eyes for a tenth of the second and changed what he was saying.

"_For you I'll risk it all."_

He didn't know why he did it, because of music, Coby, adrenaline or maybe, simply, because of his own overwhelming feelings, maybe because of being able to feel Byakuran again and for real. Enough to say, he grabbed his shirt with force that surprised himself as well and yanked the man forward, crashing their lips together, this time actively participating in the kiss, as if it was the air he needed to breathe. Maybe it was.

_Kiss me, ki-ki-kiss me_

_Infect me with your love and_

_Fill me with your poison_

_Take me, ta-ta-take me_

_Wanna be a victim_

_Ready for abduction_

His face burned with embarrassed blush, when he elbowed his way through the crowd, trying to get to the exit. The words that made his heart pound painfully, chased him along with music and this uncomfortable feeling of having done something that you would regret in the morning. Shoichi didn't know if Byakuran was after him, he didn't have the courage to actually look behind himself, not knowing who was the friend or enemy anymore. Were they both friends? Or foes? One of them? Which one?

His arm was grabbed and Shoichi turned around in dance-like pirouette. Being pulled towards Byakuran's chest didn't feel half bad and not as much forced as he thought it would be. The man's arms encircled him with gentle, but firm strength, suggesting that he was safe, secure and wouldn't be free anytime soon. And tired Shoichi just submitted to the feeling. Running wouldn't do him any good, he decided, snuggling further into Byakuran, lights flashing and people dancing around them. Feeling the other's lips on his cheek, moving in fast, hurried words, Shoichi allowed to be kissed, rising his face.

_Boy, you're an alien_

_Your touch are foreign_

_It's supernatural_

_Extraterrestrial_

Coby smiled with her blood-red lips, with cool eye observing the whole pantomime that was displayed right before her. Easily finding Byakuran in the crowd thanks to his white clothes, she was able to see what was going on, her trained mind giving her lyrics even though she didn't focus on singing at all. Sho-chan's escape made her worried for a moment that the plan failed, but when Byakuran caught him and hugged, she knew that they won. With satisfaction, in deep, commanding voice, she sang the song, knowing full well that two men most important to her, didn't hear her anymore.

_Extraterrestrial_

_Extraterrestrial_

_Boy, you're an alien_

_Your touch are foreign_

_It's supernatural_

_Extraterrestrial_

/

Coby ran forward, her white dress rustling softly in spring, evening breeze.

"If you two won't hurry, I'm going to eat all marshmallows by myself!" she shouted over her arm, already away, laughing. Byakuran let go of Shoichi's hand he was holding the whole time and started to run after her, shouting to wait up.

Shoichi resigned from following them, settling for peaceful walk instead. Two fair figures of his beloved friends were just disappearing in the doors of the dorms, but he couldn't force himself to hurry and join them. He just walked, foot after foot, letting his thought wander as they pleased, knowing full-well that his mind would always go back to the most pleasant thought of his life.

The three of them spent that Sunday on something that could be generally called 'having fun'. They went to Coby's favourite bookstore, to the mall in order to eat the best ice-creams in town, to park to simply lay down and sunbathe. And somewhere between Byakuran's laughing and Coby's teasing, Shoichi understood that he loved them both. That knowledge dawned on him so suddenly that he stopped abruptly in his tracks, making the girl bump into his back.

"Something's wrong, Sho-chan?" Byakuran looked him in the face, with a thumb caressing Shoichi's left palm as their hands were joined. "you paled."

"I'm alright…"

"Hey, Byakuran, stop whispering to him!" Coby yelled, elbowing him playfully. "Now he is red instead!"

But albino only smiled and didn't let go of his hand. Shoichi sighed, remembering the warmth that he felt from the man beside him. He couldn't believe that only a month before he couldn't face Byakuran! Now, he couldn't imagine living without him. It seemed just impossible.

Entering Coby's room as they agreed to go to have some marshmallows, Shoichi could hear that they were already arguing over the sweets. When he opened the door, he could see that Coby with a box in hand tried to escape from Byakuran's grip, while they both were standing on her bed. Seeing him, the man abruptly let her go and as flexible as she was, Coby jumped from the furniture, with victorious cry presenting Shoichi her prize. He laughed; how could he not, seeing Byakuran's disappointed face.

"I won, I won, I won~" Coby sang happily, dancing around Shoichi with the box in hands, before she sat down, opened it and started to divide the content into three identical parts under expectant gaze of albino. "Now, will you show me that game of yours…"

The light bulb flickered and went out so suddenly that nobody even managed to blink. In the darkness, a muffled shout could be heard, along with a chair being knocked down.

"It's alright Coby, it's just a blackout I think…" Shoichi quickly walked to the place he remembered she was standing and hugged her protectively. He could feel that she was trembling slightly.

"Hey, the whole campus is dark!" they heard Byakuran from the direction where window should be "It's pitch black out there."

"I'll go to the manager, she should know what is happening." Coby voice was shaky, but she quickly took out her cell phone, in its light looking for keys. "Wait for me okay? Here is the spare key, I'll lock the door, because a lot of people will be walking around, it seems…" she babbled, listening to various callings and shouts that could be heard from different parts of the building.

The key grated slightly when she was locking the door and that sound made Shoichi twitch, as if he was woken up from a dream. He tried to look around, but wasn't even able to see his own hand, even though he knew it was just in front of his eyes. Thanks to the darkness, his senses sharpened compensating the lack of eyesight and that's why he more felt than heard when Byakuran moved to his side, sneaking an arm around his redhead's waist.

"Are you scared of darkness, Sho-chan?" he whispered, nuzzling Shoichi's ear and crook of his neck, at the same time drawing him closer to his chest. "I'll defend you."

Irie took his hands off of himself and turned around, even if he couldn't see the other's face. "No, I'm not and please, Byakuran-san, cut it out. Coby will be back soon." Shoichi was grateful for that Egyptian darkness, as he felt a hot blush overtaking his face. He heard his boyfriend laugh and felt that he was being hugged again, from completely different side he expected.

"She won't." Byakuran's voice was warm, husky and sexy as all hell. "What did you think she locked the door for? Coby wanted us to be alone and undisturbed. Most likely, she is now with her boyfriend, Sho-chan."

"Boyfriend?" Shoichi broke from his reverie. "She has a boyfriend?"

Byakuran laughed quietly, a sound that sent shivers down redhead's spine. "Sure she does. That Skylark guy."

"But she didn't tell me about that!" Shoichi started to freak out, struggling to get free and run after his friend to force her into telling him everything, but his plans disappeared from his mind almost instantly. Byakuran had strong grip, his arms hugging Shoichi's weaker figure with firm strength of someone who knew he was stronger. And he somehow managed to found Shoichi's lips in the darkness without fail…

"Hush…" Byakuran whispered, laying soft kisses on the others face "Hush, Sho-chan."

Maybe it was because of darkness, but Shoichi felt himself being unexpectedly sensitive now, it seemed to him that Byakuran's hands were everywhere at the same time, touching him in manner that a connoisseur would touch a valuable piece of art. Byakuran's lips were warm, for a second sucking on his neck only to find his mouth once again and overtake it… he felt hot, incredibly hot… so good… so loved…

/

It was one of the June days that didn't make people believe it was a beginning of summer. Pouring rain made everyone reconsider if they necessarily had to go out right then, as it made everything wet and cold. Drops of water drummed on the hospital windows, but Shoichi didn't hear any of it.

He felt numb, deaf and blind. He didn't even feel his own fingers digging into the skin on his cheeks. He felt nothing, but when the door creaked, his head snapped up. However, it was only Coby, who came back from the ward.

"Did they…?"

The girl shook her head. "They haven't finished yet."

Shoichi once again fell back onto the bench, limply, as if a puppet with its strings cut. He didn't even have strength to rise his hand and adjust his glasses. He could feel that Coby walked to him quickly, worried by his indifferent attitude, but couldn't care less at the moment. He closed his eyes, clenching the eyelids as much as he could, before one stray tear fell down.

"Sho-chan, Shoichi" he heard Coby's broken voice, when she hugged him. "It will be alright… it will be…"

He didn't believe her. He knew that wasn't true. It will never be alright. Feeling trembling, fragile figure of his friend clinging to his side, Shoichi leaned his head on the wall behind him and looked up at the ceiling. It couldn't be true, could it? Byakuran wouldn't die, would he? If he just didn't push Shoichi out of that car's path…

"It's my fault…" he whispered, feeling that tears were falling from under his closed eyelids. "It's all my fault…"

"What are you saying, Sho-chan!" Coby stirred and caught his arm. "It's not!"

He shook his head, wiping the tears off his face. Coby couldn't, wouldn't understand. Now, nothing mattered anymore, he was quite sure of that. One person he loved more than his life, the one man that made him feel loved and appreciated, his reason for living and existing was now in the operation room, fighting for his life. It was entirely his fault, for changing Byakuran from egoistic, self-centred sweet-talker into caring and considerate man… which wasn't exactly a bad thing, but if he hadn't changed, he would have been not being operated on after being ran over…

Shoichi grabbed violently Coby's arms and forced her to look him in the eye.

"I'm the one who made Byakuran-san this...!"

/

Byakuran liked watching the other dimensions. It was something refreshing in that, yet something melancholic. Feeling, seeing something that could have happened. Sometimes, it was funny, sometimes he was grateful for present dimension his main personality was in. Byakuran was a curious person and knowing what it feels like to be at the same time in the middle of a beach and under a heavy rain, made his experiences even more diverse. And that's exactly why he liked to know, how his relationships would have turned out, should the events be different.

"… way! I can't run away from this now!"

Byakuran cocked his head to the side and looked again at Vongola group. At kneeling, already exhausted Shoichi, who was doing miracles of endurance during these past weeks, only to fight with him and defeat him; his green eyes were burning with a willpower of his stubborn character, along with warm, orange-red flames on his chest. At proud-looking, blonde girl beside him, who harshly returned his gaze; Cobra Cavallone of this dimension, even if in her ten-years-ago version, wasn't someone to joke with, being the Cavallone Famiglia assassin as she was. Feeling strange remorse that the three of them didn't meet under different conditions, Byakuran smiled, but it was a cruel smile.

"Ohh~? I didn't know you thought of it that way, Shou-chan."

That's right. Some dimensions made his melancholic.

But no more.

* * *

_**Witch again: **some things that I think, need explanation._

_ 1. in the first paragraph, I hope it was obvious that Byakuran and Coby are talking in Italian? hopefully it was. _

_2. I KNOW that the scene with singing is somehow forced and groundless, and I like it this way^^ the song is of course Katy Perry "E.T."_

_3. we all know who the 'Skylark guy' is, right^^?_

_4. I based Shoichi's and Byakuran's line on chapter 242 of manga, I didn't make it up, okay?_

_thanks for reading~!_


End file.
